


Ashes

by judgehangman



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgehangman/pseuds/judgehangman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire extinguishes when there is nothing left to burn. Solomon x Dantalion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Characters obviously not mine. It's all in lowercase on purpose. Posted also on my FFnet and Tumblr accounts.

the first time they met, he was lonely and quiet and bright like the sun.

they looked at each other with curiosity, searching for a weakness, for a breach in the impeccable armours they had built around themselves, clawing and biting like hurt stray dogs in the woods. but solomon was a raging inferno, a force of nature, and dantalion had felt like a pyromaniac watching a bonfire. falling was inevitable.

and so, he stayed, with curious eyes and bewilderment and every last bit of devotion he had in his soul; stayed by that rampant fire because solomon had heaven in his eyes and warmth in his every touch and his voice spoke of wonderful things and who could blame dantalion for falling in love with the flames, when he had spent so long crying in the dark?

but fire feeds on destruction, burning down everything it touches- get too close and nothing will remain but greyed cinder. dantalion was fully aware of it, though, when he gave his heart to the fire, and let it burn as if the pain was proof of love. yet, intoxicated by the smoke, he had forgotten the fact that when there is nothing left to destruct, fire extinguishes, leaving only burnt remains.

and so, one day, as he looked into himself and found only the ashes of his own heart, he realised that solomon's fire was extinguishing as well.


End file.
